Angel
Angel (aka 05Starsie Guy669) is a American 14 Years Old Male Rapper and the Creator of Epic Rap Battles of Jokes, Epic Rap Battles of Discord, Co-Creator of Shazam7121 Rap Battles and a fan of Anime because of Shazam7121, he is the only Rapper who always and only talk to Shazam7121 after Emandsam finally done and stop talking to him, he met Shazam7121 after he saw his rap battle he uploaded last year name Ninja vs Bruce Lee, his FNIA waifu is Mangle, he talk to Shazam7121 in Discord at October 21, 2018 after he joined SesameMalcolm's Server, he against Shazam7121 in WallsRivals vs horrifiedguy669 which is a unofficial/old audio installment and upcoming installment for Remaster from Shazam7121 Rap Battles, in Fanmade Rap Battles's Dustin vs Jacob, Angel tag teams up with Shazam7121 against Dustin, Jacob G., Vladimyr P., Seth, Walk, Fle, Matthew. Dani Frias, King Mewtwo, Chao, Boris, DCARaps, Kamren The Reactor, RobotRoshawn, Fightmarker and Michael Stark Media and he also cameo Max from Shazam vs Kazaam, His editing progam he use to edit and make rap battles, and other stuff using Kinemaster, result in September 19, 2019 that he is hated by The Rap Battle Community due to her helping Shazam perv on Jana and is blacklisted, but Angel replaces her with Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon, he's also a fan of Teddy Grey and Payton Justice because of Shazam7121 in January 2019 and also a fan of Magipoka and other animes because of Shazam7121 in his liked playlist in August 2019, he also likes Five Nights in Anime since Dre Calkins, Angel first saw Shazam7121 from Pyrocynical's Review on Shazam7121's Minecraft vs ROBLOX from Shazam7121 Rap Battles at 2017 before he look him up and then later in 2018 to met him. Roles Shazam7121 Rap Battles *Max (cameo) (Shazam vs Kazaam) *Doom Guy (2019 April Fools) *(Doom Guy's Victim #3) (Doom Guy vs Combat Echizen 2) (cameo) *Himself (upcoming) (originally old audio/unoffical) *Himself (Shazam vs Lionlo 2) (scrapped) *Ash Ketchum (upcoming) Trivia: * Shazam7121 knows Angel in his original channel (05StarSie Guy669) in April 2018 after he saw his reupload of Matthew's First Battle Hal Jordan vs Finn the Human (before Matthew copyright it where his old channel is terminated) * at October 21, 2018. He likes Anime because of Shazam7121 and the first anime character he saw was Shazam7121's Waifu Sayaka Miki * He was originally going to play himself in Shazam vs Lionlo 2, but Shazam7121 end up releasing the battle at December 6, 2018 since it's too late * He is the only rapper who uses a Mobile Phone * He likes Magipoka and other Animes since Shazam7121 in his liked playlist in August 2019. * He is the only person who only and always talk to Shazam7121 on Discord and YouTube after Emandsam stops talking to Shazam7121 in July 2018. * 05Starsie Guy669 first talks to Shazam7121 after he comment on his battle Ninja vs Bruce Lee before he talks to him over at SesameMalcolm's Server in Discord at October 21, 2018. * HIs FNIA Waifu is Mangle from Five Nights in Anime * He has his 2nd Waifu name Ako Tamaki from And You Thought There Is Never a Girl Online? * He also has his Husbando name Ash Ketchum from Pokémon * His favorite rappers is Teddy Grey, Payton Justice, Nash Burt, Shazam7121 and more, and his former favorite rapper is Woody. Category:Male Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Category:Fans of Anime Category:Blacklisted Category:People who currently talks to Shazam7121 Category:Shazam's Friends